The present invention relates to a paper food container having a bottom section formed with a flange. The paper container is formed from a paper board which is cut into a predetermined pattern and embossed with separate folding lines which define a bottom section and several wall sections outward extending from the sides of the bottom section, whereby the paper pattern can be folded about the folding lines and heat-sealed through a mold to form a bowl-like paper container. The bottom of the paper container has a flange, which reinforces the paper container and permits a user to securely hold the paper container at the flange without feeling the heat of the hot food contained in the paper container.
Conventional disposable food containers currently used by fast food restaurants are mainly made of polymers. The polymer-made food containers can be easily manufactured at low cost. However, such food containers are not heat-resistant and not subject to natural decomposition and thus will cause serious detriment to the environment and the human health. Therefore, the polymer-made food containers are gradually substituted by the paper food containers. The paper food containers are made from a paper board which is cut into a predetermined pattern and embossed with folding lines to be folded and heat-sealed to form the paper food container. However, most of the conventional paper food containers lack leakproof design and therefore have limited practical usage. Some other paper food containers made from complete sheets of paper board are formed with plane bottoms without flanges, a user cannot stably hold the paper container. When the paper container contains a hot food, especially liquid hot food, the heat of the hot food will be easily conducted to the user's hand. Therefore, the conventional paper food containers are still undesirable and should be improved.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a paper food container the bottom of which has a reinforcing flange structure to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional paper food container.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a paper food container having a bottom section formed with a flange. The paper container is formed from a complete sheet of paper board which is cut into a predetermined pattern and embossed with folding lines which define a bottom section and several wall sections outward extending from the sides of the bottom section, whereby the paper board can be folded about the folding lines and heat-sealed through a mold to form a bowl-like paper container. The bottom of the paper container has a flange which reinforces the paper container and permits a user to securely hold the paper container without feeling the heat of the hot food contained in the paper container. As a result, better practical utility can be achieved by the paper container of the present invention.